The Last Elf
by Truskawkowy Elf z Mongolii
Summary: Far into the future of Middle-Earth, human civilization developed after the departure of elves. But there is just one that was left behind. Or was he forced to stay? Read and find out where his fate will lead him. T for bits of bad language. Read&Review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Here, take a bite of my new story! And if you will find it interesting, review! I need some opinions whether I should continue or not.**

**So, again, 5 reviews and I'll go on with this :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One

Thran was on his way home, through the park, late in the evening. It was getting cold and wetter each day but tonight was still fairly pleasant. Clear sky, slight wind and a nice song playing on his iPod as he made his way down the alleys.

Suddenly, he noticed something weird. This was a rather lousy district so seeing homeless in the park was nothing new to him. Yet he had never seen anyone… well, naked.

There, under the tree, a naked man, boy, was crouching, holding his knees close to his belly.

Reason told Thran to shake his head and move on. Oh weren't there loads of crazy junkies in this town? It was probably yet another one of them. Who knew if he wasn't high as fuck. He could have even been dangerous. He once hear a story about a junkie who ate another man's face when high. No, stopping would be really stupid and unnecessary.

And yet, he stopped.

He looked around in search of anybody else but there was no one. Just him and the crouching boy who shivered a bit in the wind. Well, it wasn't cold maybe, but for Eru's sake, he was _naked_! Or nearly, as now Thran noticed line of some kind of shorts over boy's tight.

_Shit_, he cursed himself and started to walk in that boy's direction.

"Hey? Are you okay?" He asked, stopping a few meters away and leaning a bit. Why was he doing it? He should have just called the police or something. There was absolutely no need to get involved like that, especially after a long day of work when he wanted nothing else but a warm bath and his precious pillow.

The boy opened his eyes and raised his head slowly to look at Thran. His eyes were so big you could think he had stolen them from a puppy. And, _what the heck_, was that kind of colour even possible?_ It must have been the light from the park lamps_, Thran rationalised quickly. And same went for the boy's hair. No one could have locks this shiny and soft-looking when crouched, barely naked, under a tree in the park. _Yeah_, he thought, _I must be real tired._

"I… I think so." The boy answered after a longer moment, as if he was actually debating over Thran's question.

"Okay." Thran nodded approvingly. "Shouldn't you go home or something then?"

Boy lowered his eyes, apparently giving that question a bit of thought.

"I don't think I have one." He answered finally and just in time because Thran, already irritated by that long silence, was about to leave.

"Well, there are shelters for homeless somewhere in the town…" Started Thran, now feeling stupid because he had no idea where such places could be. He only knew they existed because he heard about them in the news. Feeling awkward, he asked "What's your name?"

"Rocheru." This time answer was quick and boy seemed convinced. Well, he damn should be, right? It was his name, okay? So why this felt so strange?

"Okay, fine, that's a silly name but I'm not judging or something." Thran just shook his head. Yeah, he was in no position to judge names. _Thranduil_. Gosh, his mother must have been so high when she came up with this stupid name. And the story behind it was even worse and he would give much to just erase it from his memory. "Anyway. Are you high, Rocheru?"

"High?" Boy blinked and frowned, apparently confused by this question. He lowered his eyes again, thinking, and then slowly stretched out his arms, then legs, standing up.

Actually, everything he did was so strangely slow. Just as if he was pondering over each move and word. But it wasn't creepy. No, he looked rather lost and pitiful.

"I suppose I'm quite tall indeed." He said, nodding and looking at Thran.

Well, he was. At least a head taller than Thran and Thran was no short guy. But Rocheru was also very skinny. He barely had any muscles on his thin body. And his skin… it had just impossible colour. So light but not white.

"Okay, never mind." Thran shook his hands, wincing. "Just don't be some stupid freak and don't kill me okay? Here, put this on." He said, taking off his leather jacket and handing it over to Rocheru. "And come on, it's getting cold." He hurried him with a tilt of his head and a strong look.

They made the way to Thran's flat in complete silence, with Thran eyeing him quite often to make sure he wasn't to get killed unexpectedly. But it didn't seemed that Rocheru of anything like this. He was looking around with big eyes like everything was new and strange to him. Sometimes he shivered or jumped a bit at the sight of flashing neons but overall, he was behaving.

Soon, they entered Thran's small flat. He lead Rocheru to the living room and nearly literally sat him on the couch.

"Just wait here for a moment, I will bring you some clothes." He asked, giving the boy an unsure look before going to his bedroom. He cursed himself a dozen of times throwing things from his drawer. Finally, with a big t-shirt and a pair of loose tracksuit pants, he came back to the living room.

He froze in the door and let the clothes fall to the floor.

Rocheru was crouching on the couch, holding his knees again with one hand. He was brushing his long fingers through his red locks, tilting his head and making them fall to the side and the back, exposing his neck and… ear.

A pointed ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't get five reviews but I go two that were pure quality and they made me sure I should just write it. **

**So, here we go with the second chapter. Have fun and I'd love some feedback!**

Chapter Two

Rocheru turned at the sound of cloths falling to the floor. He looked at them briefly, raising his gaze to Thran. He frowned a bit, fearing the shocked expression on the man's face. Silence between them felt heavy and Rocheru twitched uncomfortably.

"Is… is something wrong?" He asked unsteadily. But Thran only shook his head in response and bowed to grab up the clothes.

"Here, wear it." He said, putting t-shirt, jeans and some old underwear next to him.

It looked strange for some reason yet he didn't know why. From what he saw everyone around wore similar things so it was probably normal. He picked up the shirt and put it on.

"Turn it over, this is the wrong side... sorry." Thran's voice interrupted him.

"No, it's okay." He said quickly, pulling it off and doing as he was told. He felt ashamed for lacking the knowledge but it was only another of thing that bothered him since he woke up. He was lost. He had no idea who he was apart from his name and race. And the name… it had its meaning and he felt he knew it but every time he tried to reach for it, it somehow slipped from his mind.

Felling Thran's gaze, he tried to hurry with clothes. Peeking at him slightly for leads, he put the rest on hoping it was acceptable. It wasn't all that comfortable though.

"Well… are you hungry or…"

"Yes." He said sincerely, only now realising that his stomach ached in that specific way. Why didn't he notice that earlier? Maybe because of the cold and shivers? Now that he was inside this strange house, he felt warm again and it was a very pleasant feeling.

Apparently that wasn't an answer that Thran expected because he pouted a bit and rolled his eyes, seemingly irritated. He turned to the other part of the room and opened white door of a very big cupboard.

"There isn't much… eggs, some three days old bread, yesterday's pizza… yeah, you can have this." He turned back to Rocheru with a plate full of strange looking, bread-like thing.

"Thank you…" He said, accepting whatever it was gratefully. He smelled it furtively though. He didn't mean to offend Thran in any way but this food looked just so… strange. But again, he had no idea why he felt this way. He didn't remember anything else he might have eaten before, right? But it felt like… like there was something, hidden in his mind, something that was trying to tell him all that around him wasn't what he was used to. It was just a distant feeling but it was nagging him all the time.

But the smell was fine and so seconds later he sat down on the couch and ate quickly everything he was given. Though cold, it was actually pretty tasty. When finished, stood up and wanted to clean his plate but Thran took it from his hands without a word and put in a special cupboard under the sink. It seemed a bit strange for Rocheru, to put all the dirty plates in one cupboard instead of simply washing them in the sink but he said nothing. He was merely a guest here.

"It's late so… You have a blanket here. Just don't… don't kill me during the night, okay?" Said Thran with a grimace on his face. He didn't look very happy and Rocheru felt very guilty.

"I'm not going to! I'd never thought about… I'm sorry, I can go if you want…"He said, standing up, really unsure what to do.

"No, just… You can stay for the night but just… don't do anything okay?" Thran shook his head and hands, evidently frustrated. "Night." He added and left the room, shutting the door behind him in a rather loud manner.

Rocheru sat down slowly and lowered his eyes to the floor. His head was still mostly empty. He had real trouble gathering his thoughts. It felt like everything just tried to run away from him, his own mind denying him the access to whatever it contained. It left him staring blankly at the world, seeing but not understanding nor really thinking. He felt empty, empty in head and heart but her didn't knew why. And there was this burden as well, something pulling him down strongly, aching in his heart and again, he had no understanding of what it was. He just felt it, trying to harm him each second.

Sighing quietly, he lied down on the couch and put the blanket over himself. He curled like a child, clenching his fingers on the edge of the blanket and closed his eyes shut letting himself drift off into sleep.

Thran locked the door to his bedroom. He never did that normally but, _damn it_, he had a stranger, a homeless freak, sleeping on the couch in his living room! He could use a bit of reason now even if he totally failed with it before.

He cursed himself, changing into his pyjamas. What the hell was he thinking!? He was an idiot. To take a guy from the street like this? Was he mental? Well, for sure he was. No other explanation. He noted to get himself checked after all this was over and got into bed.

This was sick. Okay, maybe that Rocheru didn't seem and didn't act really dangerous but… Well, in fact he acted more lost and shocked than anything else. The way he looked around with both fear and fascination… It was strange for sure but also mysterious in a way Thran couldn't resist. Who was that red-haired, skinny freak? Why was everything so shocking for him? Why was crouching naked under the tree? What with all the strange words he used and his singing accent? And most importantly… What the fuck was that ear.

He shifted in the bed, feeling his heart race a bit. That ear. That fucking ear that nearly gave him a heart attack. It was just too much at the moment. Of course there were people who had their ears operated like this. It wasn't common but he saw that a few times in the net. He knew he overreacted but… it was a different thing to see it on a photo of a tattooed and pierced idiots over the internet and different on a strangely tall, slim, light skinned guy whose eyes had impossible colour and who appeared out of nowhere, in the middle of the city, naked… yeah. It was different.

Elves. Well, there were legends of course, that before humans, Eru had created other race of his children who were, supposingly, immortal. They were said to inhabit Middle-Earth in the early Ages and then left to live in the land of the half-gods, the Valar. That's what the _The_ _Book Of Creation_ said. But it was a myth. A popular children story, plot for movies and games, inspiration for books. No one really believed it could be true though there were some freaks who spent their lives trying to convince people it was. But you could also find people convinced that UFO existed and that there was a dragon living in the Long Lake of Dale.

Thran wasn't very religious, he never was but somehow… he couldn't stop thinking. He had read that stories so many times when he was a kid. Mother used to read them to him as well. She was always so sure that every word of The Book was true. Elves… They were supposed to be higher than men, beautiful in appearance though their beauty could take many shapes. Their eyes were deep, showing wisdom of hundreds of years. They were strong but fair, fierce in their anger yet they rarely allowed themselves to feel it. And hair. They cared for hair for some reason, kept it long as the most appealing part of their appearance. Yes, and ears of course. Pointy ears that distinguished them from any other species.

He rubbed his eyes and forehead, searching his memory for other details but even this was enough to bother him. That guy… Thran wasn't afraid to admit he was beautiful. It didn't mean he was elf, okay, but he was exceptionally handsome, no objection to that. He would probably admit it easily even if he wasn't… well, everyone would admit it. Then the eyes. In the park they looked freaky but in the bright lights of his living room they were even more… blue. Contacts? Right, naked, homeless junkie with artificial lenses, of course. Tall, light skinned, slim with muscles carved on him like some damn statue. Hair, hair didn't fit. It was supposed to be long and cherished but Rocheru's was less than shoulder length. It was shiny and silky though, looking so good that even unnatural. And then there were ears which were fucking pointy and no one could state differently.

Thran sighed deeply, slapping his forehead with frustration. It was just too much, okay? It was his fault, he shouldn't have done anything, shouldn't have stopped and talked to the stranger, shouldn't have taken him home and identify as a freaking elf. All his fault. It didn't make it any better.

He jumped out of his bed, suddenly making a decision. He picked up his mobile and called his sister.

"Bell? Is mum still up? Yes? Give me her then." He waited for a moment when the phone was passed on the other side "Mum?"

"Yes? Hello Thran, what happened?"

"Mum, you are still so religious right?"

"Well, of course I am!" Came his mother offended yet also concerned voice .

"And you believe in everything that's written in _The Book_, right?"

"I do son, as you should as well. But can you…"

"Then you should come mum. I need your help with something impossible."


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we go with the third chapter! I want to thank Meepalicious and BarnumOnTheBrain for their amazing reviews that really keep me going! Also thanks to all the other people who commented and gave me some advices!**

**I had recently made a blog dedicated to this story so you can go see it for more information about characters involved :)**

**Enjoy and review!**

Chapter Three

He sat on the couch, feeling really insecure in the presence of the strange woman sitting in front of him. Her eyes were open too wide for it to be normal and her cheek kept twitching from time to time, distracting him. Young, blonde girl standing behind her didn't help either as she was overly excited, smiling and moving all the time, her golden hair swaying in the air with each movement. The only person that seemed to be acting reasonably was Thran, who also stood behind the woman, his mother as he introduced her, and kept his arms crossed on his chest.

Rocheru swallowed with his throat clenched. He wanted to hide, to shrink in or just disappear. He didn't even knew what was the meaning of this. Did he do something wrong? He slept on the couch like Thran told him to, never moved anywhere, didn't touch anything. He woke up, folded the blanket neatly and waited for Thran to come out of his bedroom to tell him what to do next. He meant no harm to anyone, really…

The woman leaned to him and so he moved back instinctively, his eyes widening to nearly match hers. It felt like she was trying to look into his soul and he felt so uncomfortable.

"Oh for Eru's sake mum! Stop looking at him like that!" Thran threw his head to the side, irritated and Rocheru immediately looked at him in search for any help. After all, he knew him the longest even if that was horribly short as well.

She cleaned her throat and straightened her back seriously.

"My name is Elliane, it's nice to meet you, Rocheru." She said, smiling. It was a kind smile but not warm yet and it didn't help much.

"It's nice to meet you too, madam." He answered slowly, unsure if this was right. It was, right? Her smile widened, the girl jumped, and Thran rolled his eyes. How was he supposed to understand all that reactions? He was so confused now he wanted to just run away. But Elliane's firm gaze kept him in place.

"I'm sorry for being so straight forward dear, but could you please tell me… are you an elf?" She asked and in her eyes, there a nearly sick curiosity lit, that scared Rocheru so much. He answered sincerely nevertheless.

"Yes, madam."

"I knew it!" Shouted the blond girl and jumped, turning around in evident joy. Her excitement was bothering Rocheru as well. He didn't really understand what was all that commotion about. He looked at Thran in hope of answer, help, calamity at least… but no. Thran's expression was shocked and rather scared. Unbelieving.

"Is this an... unpleasant information for you, madam?" He asked, uncertain, somehow feeling he shouldn't direct Thran now.

"Simply surprising, my dear." She said, her smile softening a bit. "You see, most people doesn't believe your kind actually existed."

He frowned, very confused this time.

"But how could it be, madam? I know... I know of men and I know men know of us as well..." His voice shook a bit "...though I do not know where this knowledge comes from..." He admitted, lowering his gaze again, ashamed. His head was a mess and it embarrassed him. He jumped when the girl ran to him and crouched before him, taking his hands into hers abruptly.

"Oh my God, you are real, real!" She said, her voice high with joy and excitation.

"Bell! Will you calm down girl?" Thran walked over to her and pulled her up and back at her shoulder with evident irritation. He gave an apologizing look to Rocheru and dragged his sister away a few meters. "Really, he isn't some kind of animal, okay?" He hissed at her, lowering his voice.

"No, of course not! But what are we going to do with him?" She asked, not even a tiny bit less excited. "Mum, what do you think?"

"I think Thran is right and you need to calm down." The woman cut, her voice strict. "And that we should really let Rocheru tell us some more about himself." She added, turning her gaze to him.

His eyes widened when all of them turned to him. He cleaned his throat, pulling himself together though. He straightened his back moved his hair back from his face. Unfortunately, that move exposed his ear and made the girl, Bell, squirm again. He tried to ignore it though. It was easiest when he looked at Ellian so he concentrated on her.

"I'm sorry, madam, but I don't really remember much about myself." He apologized "My mind... it's chaos. I can hardly bring my thoughts together and my memories are few. I mean... I have all this images, shattered and thrown all over without any meaning. I only remember clearly last few days but before that, it's a mess." He explained.

"Then tell us what you remember." She demanded firmly but not angrily. She just had a real authority and it made Rocheru smile for some reason. He nodded and started talking.

"I woke up two days ago in... in a cave. I know how it sounds but that's how it was. I was barely clothed, the way Thran found me later, but I didn't feel cold at first. I remember... I remember a voice. It told me that it was time, that I slept for long enough now and that I should go down. And... I feel I should know whose voice that was, I feel I know it somewhere deep in my mind but I just... I can't recall it. It's like this all the time." He shook his head and frowned, explaining these things that bothered him. "When I try to reach for any knowledge, memories, it slips away and I cannot grab it."

He looked up at them, wondering what they reactions would be. But they seemed to wait for him to continue and so he did.

"So... so descended from the mountain and I kept walking ahead until all got blurred again so I crouched to rest and... Then Thran found me." He finished, looking up to the man for the confirmation of what he said.

"We understand honey. " The woman spoke, leaning and placing a hand on his knee in a reassuring way. "But then you must feel really lost, right?" She asked kindly and he lowered his gaze, nodding in response. She had this thing, this motherly way of acting that made him feel a bit better.

"What are you going to do now, Ro?" Asked Bell suddenly, making him look up. He dreaded this question though he knew it would be asked finally. He was silent for a long moment before he answered finally.

"I... I don't know." He said quietly. He was scared. He didn't new where he was. And who he was. And what he was doing here, what he was supposed to do...

"But I know."

Everyone turned to look at Elliane. She was smiling warmly at Rocheru as she hold his hand.

"Don't worry dear, we will help you and take care of you." She said with conviction, her voice and eyes so sincere that he believed her instantly. He smiled lightly, hope filling his heart.

He was lost but maybe... maybe he has just been found?


End file.
